Carnotaurus (Turok: Son of Stone)
The Carnotaurus (a.k.a. Great Horned One) is the dinosaur antagonist-turned-anti-heroine in the 2008 animated film, Turok: Son of Stone. Appearance In appearance, Great Horned One is depicted as dark gray, with a large body size, and obvious theropod stance. She has dual horns on her head, and has a rather stubby face, alongside short arms, which are relatively useless. Beyond this, she has no truly unique features, and looks much like a Tyrannosaurus Rex, with minor differences. Personality Though appeared to be dangerous and hostile due to her carnivorous nature, Great Horned One is neutral being with virtuous and compassionate qualities, as Nashoba says that her kind only kills because that is what they was made for, not out of malice. Like other carnivorous creatures of The Lost Land, she is a mere predator who need food and water to survive. Great Horned One also possesses the maternal side, as seen where she loved her youngs where the said love displayed by her feeding them with dying Entelodont that they kill and feast before hunting her own meal. Though appeared to be angered when Turok tricked her to aid Cliff People, she decided to spare him and chase on Cave Dwellers instead. Reasons of this was specifically ambiguous, though it is possible that she understood that Turok need her strength to save his loved ones. Role in the Storyline The Great Horned One appears in the film where she caused a herd of Ankylosauruses to run. She later set her sight on Chichak and Catori and tries to attack them. At the same time, Turok and Andar came to the rescue where the resulting fight caused Chichak to retreat and they also escaped from Carnotaurus's grasp. Great Horned One, whom revealed to be female, later seen again when she fed her youngs a dying Entelodont, before hunted more for her own meal. Her nest was revealed being located near the Cave Dwellers' lair where the inhabitants has been under Chichak's control. As Turok watch her feeding her youngs, he decided to leave her and her children in their own business right before a Cave Dweller knocked him out. Because they need help in saving Cliff People from Chichak and his Cave Dweller minions, Turok uses his blood to lure Great Horned One to him. Predictably, she comes to Turok and goes to attack him, only to revealed that it was a trap: Turok reveals a spear tied with a rope from the tip and end that he quickly put on the Carnotaurus's mouth like the reins of a horse, taming her and get her to head to the mountain with two peaks, and Andar gets on. Though not pleased with this, she nevertheless aid the humans by killing and devouring many of the Cave Dwellers. After butchering many of the Cave Dwellers, Great Horned One stomps on Chichak's severed head flad and roars on the villagers, before confronting Turok. She snarls on him as if she tries to communicate with him. Though by this point she could have devoured him for his deception, she instead turned on the Cave Dwellers and goes after them. role in the series Category:Dinosaur Category:Monsters Category:Theropods Category:Linphea